


Kinktober Day 6

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was a club meant for supernaturals and humans to mingle and meet. So, why oh why, was Chris Argent there? Well the reason didn't matter really, Deucalion and his kittens were going to have a good time regardless





	Kinktober Day 6

Deucalion sat on the plush couch, tapping his claws on the glass of whiskey in hand. It wasn't possible for him to get drunk, but he still enjoyed it. However, he wasn't really drinking it if the thawing ice cubes was anything to go by. No, his mind was elsewhere.

It had been mentioned to him by one of the twins. A club, that hosted both supernatural and humans. Not just any club, but a sex club. A club for Daddies and Mommies, Masters and Slaves, Littles and Pets to mingle and meet each other.

It was no secret that Alice was both his and Peter's Little and their kitten. Peter had once jokingly put on a pair of cat ears and a tail, but had ended up being a kitten for the night as well. It was quite a fun night and even thinking about having them both be his pretty kittens by his feet, being in view of others and unable to be touched by them sounded absolutey fantastic.

He finished off his whiskey and set the glass on a coaster, standing up before walking to the bathroom where Peter and Alice were taking a bath. He lightly nudged the door open and smiled at them lounging in the hot bath. He swiftly shut the door before too much steam could escape and walked over, sitting on the edge of the tub.

Peter lazily combed his fingers through Alice's short hair, making it stick up oddly, and glanced up when dangerous claws gently made their way through his damp hair. "Yes?"

Deucalion smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Alice's cheek, getting a soft hum in response. "I would like to take you two out."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Where to?"

Deucalion smiled wider. "A club, specifically a BDSM club. I would very much like to show you two off, as my kittens. If you both would like to do that of course."

Peter shrugged and glanced down as Alice straightened up. "I wouldn't mind. Alice?"

Alice shifted and glanced down. "It sounds interesting. I want a new outfit though."

Peter chuckled and grinned, squeezing her waist. "Sounds like a plan."

A few days and some shopping later, and the three were ready to go. Peter and Alice wore matching black cat ears with simple black bejewled collars, golden tags engraved with their names and 'Property of Deucalion'. Peter only wore a pair of tight black shorts, a sleek tail attached to a butt plug sneaking out of a small hole in the shorts. Alice wore a dark purple crop top and matching shorts, a fluffy tail sneaking out of her shorts similar to Peter's.

Deucalion held onto the leather leashes and smiled at them, wearing a plain black shirt and a snug pair of jeans. "Ready?"

Alice nodded and slipped on a jacket, zipping it up to her collar. "Yeah. I think."

Peter squeezed her hand and tugged on a longer jacket, only part of his tail peeking out. "Remember the lights, you or I say red and we come home."

She smiled slightly and tilted her head for Deucalion to clip on the leash. "Yeah, I remember."

Deucalion nodded and smiled softly. "Nothing will happen you haven't agreed to either, I promise. Nobody will touch you without permission."

She nodded and squeezed his hand, taking a deep breath. "I know. I trust you, Deuc."

Deucalion nodded and attached the other leash to Peter's collar before grabbing his keys and leading them out, loosely holding onto their leashes. Thankfully, the apartment building was silent and even the streets were nearly empty as it was close to midnight. They quietly climbed into the car and Deucalion drove to the club.

The pair left their jackets in the car and waited as Deucalion looked in the trunk, pulling out a small box. Peter looked over and blinked at the small toys. Alice peeked around Peter and turned pink, glancing up at Deucalion.

Deucalion grabbed a connected pair of nipple clamps and let them dangle from the delicate chain on his finger. "Any takers?"

Alice shook her head and Peter shrugged. "I don't mind. Sure that chain's clong enough?"

Deucalion nodded and lightly kissed Peter, tweaking his nipples. Peter softly groaned and twitched when the nipple clamps were easily attached, the cool air combined with Deucalion's teasing easily perking the small nubs. Alice smiled and lightly played with the chain, watching it bounce against his chest.

Peter playfully growled at her and sucked in a breath at a sharp vibration from the butt plug. Deucalion smirked andd lightly kissed him, mumbling, "Be a good kitten, which means no growling. Now, Alice, I do have something for you too."

Peter grumbled softly and relaxed as the vibration stopped, seeing Deucalion merely press a button on his phone. Alice stepped up and tilted her head, turning pink when Deucalion easily picked her up to sit her on the edge of the opened trunk. He slipped his hand down and searched for the hidden zipper, sliding it down.

She flushed and glanced around, spreading her legs at a nudge. He smiled and lightly kissed her before fishing out a small egg-shaped vibrator, sliding it in before carefully zipping the shorts closed. "Thank you, kitten. And, one last thing before we go inside."

Peter nodded and helped Alice stand up, squeezing her hand before groaning at the pairs of fluffy paw mittens. "Really?"

Deucalion simply smirked and drawled, "Really. Hands out."

Peter huffed and held out his hands, Deucalion slipping on the mittens before clasping them closed before doing the same with Alice. Deucalion shut the trunk and locked the car before looping his arms around their waists and leading them inside.

Alice looked around and bit her lip, feeling several eyes on her. Deucalion easily walked them towards a quieter corner and sat on a plush, curved couch. He moved two cushions onto the floor on either side of his feet and lightly smirked. "Sit."

The pair sat down on the cushions and glanced down, both visibly relaxing when Deucalion patted their heads. A server came over and smiled politely. "Would you like something to drink, sir? We have bowls for pets if you need one as well."

Alice flushed at the implication and Deucalion smirked. "A glass of whiskey for me and a large bottle of water will be all."

She nodded and giggled, skipping off. Peter glanced around the area and raised an eyebrow, spotting Chris Argent of all people mingling with a few supernatural. The hunter looked a bit out of place, wearing his usual plain white shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. No doubt he was still armed to the tooth.

Deucalion easily tracked Peter's stare and lightly tilted his head. "I'm sure he's already noticed us, would you like me to wave him over?"

Peter's cheeks tinted pink and he shook his head. "No thank you, Master."

Deucalion chuckled softly, his smirk growing. "Good boy."

A few werewolves wandered over and introduced themselves to Deucalion, most of them wearing much less clothing than the Demon Wolf. One woman had asked if she could borrow Alice for a short while, but was immediately shot down by a growl from Peter. Deucalion swiftly turned on Peter's vibrator and Peter apologized through gritted teeth, kneeling down before her.

As time passed, Deucalion noticed Chris Argent slowly making his way closer and closer and softly sighed, standing up. "I'll be right back, darlings."

The pair nodded and Deucalion walked over to the hunter, only chatting for a moment before the two returned to them. Alice tilted her head and smiled slightly, asking, "What is it?"

Deucalion smiled and offered his hand to her. "Argent has asked to join us tonight. Would you two be happy with that?"

Alice placed her paw-covered hand in his and nodded, standing up. "I like Mr. Argent, I'd like that."

Peter stood up and stretched out, arching out some. "Let's have some fun. Our place or his?"

Deucalion loosely snagged both their leashes and led them over to Chris, who was staring intently at a sexual painting. "I assume you'll follow us in your own car."

Chris nodded and glanced at Alice, his cheeks darkening slightly. "You're right."

Deucalion nodded and brushed past him, leading them out. Chris followed them out and glanced down at the swishing tails. He and his wife had never tried anything like this and with her being now-dead and with his sex life being only his hand since then, well, he wasn't going to last long but at least it'd be fun. Even if he was walking directly into a den of an alpha, beta, and their mate.

Chris followed them to the apartment building, tempted to turn around and pretend this never happened. However, he quietly parked near them and followed them inside to the elevator. Deucalion had apparently moved himself to Peter's apartment and the pack had moved out from the floor above Chris', but not to this building considering the lack of matching motorcycles.

Chris stood back as Deucalion pressed the button to go up and glanced down at Alice. The young woman was looking particularly flushed and was squeezing her hands together, staring at the floor. She had next to no scars, except for the matching pair of bites on both her shoulders. Mating marks by the look of it, but if rumor had it, she was also a Spark so she wouldn't turn even if she was truly bitten.

Deucalion cleared his throat when the elevator stopped and held onto the leashes, guiding them in. "We do not harm her in any way she disapproves of. Now, would you like to move this directly to the bedroom?"

Chris nodded and slipped off his jacket, hanging it up on the coat hanger before following Deucalion's lead in taking off their shoes; Deucalion taking an extra minute to take off the other two's shoes. "I would prefer it that way."

Deucalion lightly smirked and walked to the bedroom, willfully turning his back to the hunter. "Then, let's not waste time. Who would you prefer, Alice or Peter?"

Chris glanced between them and lightly smirked. "Not sure yet, can I try both?"

Deucalion's eyes flashed red as he glanced at him, turning on the dim bedroom light. "I would suggest you pick one."

Chris nodded and glanced between the two. Alice glancing at Deucalion repeatedly while Peter eyed him evenly despite his head being tilted down ever so slightly. Christ lightly smirked, stating, "I'll take Peter."

Deucalion nodded and settled back against the piilows, guiding Alice in his lap. "Then do what you want with him. He's quite flexible."

Chris lightly smirked and glanced at Peter, snagging the leash. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, letting them drop on the floor. Already, a small tent was forming on his boxers.

He sat at the edge of the bed and pushed Peter to kneel between his legs, wrapping the leash around his hand to tug him closer. Out of the corner of his eye, Deucalion was groping Alice's ass, pressing her hips to his.

Peter looked up at him and smiled overly-sweetly, a hint of fang glinting dangerously. He purred, "what do you want me to do, Master?"

Chris lightly smirked and hooked his fingers in the collar. "How about you put your mouth to work and make yourself useful."

Peter leaned forward and kept his eyes on Chris', dragging his tongue against the clothed bulge. Chris sucked in a breath and Peter leaned forward, snagging the band with his teeth to tug them lower to free his cock and balls. Chris shifted his hips slightly and watched as Peter dragged them lower, bowing to guide them over his bare feet.

Chris swallowed thickly and glanced over when a clawed hand offered a cellphone, an app already up with a big red button in the center of the screen. "What's this?"

Deucalion smirked and nudged him to take it, guiding Alice's head as she sucked his cock. "Press it and see what happens."

Chris took it and bit back a groan when Peter gently sucked on one of his balls. He glanced down at him and pressed the button, faintly hearing a buzzing noise as Peter stiffened, a low moan vibrating against him. Chris smirked and glanced over the screen, twisting one dial to turn up the vibrations.

Peter moaned and leaned up, easily sucking on half of Chris' length as he moaned around him. Chris softly groaned and gripped his short hair bumping the cat ears to the floor. Guiding him to move his head up and down, Chris toyed with the button, pressing and holding it in random intervals.

Peter groaned against him and pressed closer, looking up at him through pretty eyelashes. Chris narrowed his eyes and pressed the button, holding it. "Don't you dare come until I say so."

Chris ignored the low chuckle behind him and guided Peter to fully take him in his mouth, keeping his own orgasm in check. Peter easily focused on breathing through his nose, swallowing around the cock in his mouth. He'd done this with Deucalion many times and Chris wasn't as large as his alpha. A fact he was internally enjoying while trying not to focus on the vibrations shooting up his ass and massaging him oh so pleasurably.

Chris finally guided him to move by a harsh tug and forced him to bob his head at Chris' desired pace. Peter obediently sucked on the tasty cock and dragged his tongue along it, closing his eyes. Letting go was always so good.

Peter let his mouth hang open when he was finally pulled off and kept his eyes closed as spurts of hot cum shot across his face. He held still and slowly peeked up when it stopped, his cheeks flushing at Chris' cocky smirk. He shifted his hips and softly moaned, arching out as the vibrator was turned on again.

Chris licked his lips and held the button, watching as Peter thrusted against the air, his cock as stiff as possible in the tight shorts. "Come for me, pet."

Peter moaned, tilting his head back as he finally came into the shorts. He rocked his hips and curled his toes against the hard floor, his claws extending and ripping through the paw-gloves. He moaned softly and sank down, sitting flat on the floor and letting his head hang forward.

Chris took a deep breath and ignored the muffled moan behind him as he slid the phone back across the bed. Chris stood and grabbed his boxers and pants. "I'll let myself out."

Deucalion combed through his fingers through Alice's hair and lightly smirked. "Feel free to clean up in the bathroom. And, don't be shy and come again. Peter thoroughly enjoyed himself."

Chris glanced at Peter, still sitting on the floor and looking dazed. "I'll keep your offer in mind."


End file.
